Watch what you Say
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Botan's acting a little too naïve for her own good and Kurama gets to suffer through it. "Botan what is this!" Kurama shouted in shock. "A movie?" she giggled. "A porn movie!" he corrected, trying not to look at the TV.


8-5-10

4:45pm

Summary–Botan's acting a little too naïve for her own good and Kurama gets to suffer through it. "Botan what is this!" Kurama shouted in shock. "A movie?" she giggled. "A porn movie!" he corrected, trying not to look at the TV.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Watch what you Say**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Botan suggested.

"Sure Botan, whatever you want. How about you come over to my place at about nine?" Kurama replied, sounding tired and waving a hand uncaringly.

Botan was unconcerned at his lax attitude. "Great. You won't even be disappointed! I have the perfect–"

A thud sound stopped her and forced the girl to look as Kurama lay sleeping on the table. Obviously he was too tired to hold a decent conversation or even protest her choice of movie.

With that thought in mind she woke her friend up and told him to go home and get some sleep. She would be over at nine and that was that.

**xoxo**

"Hey," Botan said with a small wave as the door was opened. The other hand held a shopping bag containing the movie, microwavable popcorn, some candy and drinks.

Kurama smiled and opened the door wider, bidding her entrance to his home.

Sure, it wasn't all that big but it suited his needs just fine. He had moved out from his mother's house a year ago, and closer to his university.

Botan hopped inside happily.

"So what movie did you get?" he questioned as she led them to the kitchenette area.

She immediately got all sparkly eyed. "Oh it'll be great! The plot on the back of the box said–"

He chuckled at her exuberance. "Well don't give it all away."

The ferry girl smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, you're right. We'll be watching it soon enough, yeah?"

"Of course. So what's in the bag exactly?"

At this innocent question Botan unleashed the array of snacks and drinks and Kurama had to wonder how it all crammed neatly into that one innocuous looking bag. In fact, how had she managed to carry the thing?

He shook his head at the thoughts. "I'll get some bowls and you can get started on the popcorn."

Then he turned around for _two minutes_. Two!

And when he heard the loud pop, not characteristic of popping kernels, he knew he shouldn't have let her near the microwave.

Kurama turned back to see her giggling nervously with a hand frantically trying to clear the smoke coming from the appliance.

He sighed, not without a twitch of the lips, and wordlessly handed her the bowl to continue filling with her sweets and then took over popcorn duty.

"Good call," she said and went to rip open the packets of sugary confections.

Kurama opened the microwave to find the damage wasn't so bad. The bag just exploded in there because she put it in too long. Maybe he could salvage the popcorn.

Botan, meanwhile, was having trouble with the last of her sweets. The blasted bag wouldn't open no matter which way she pulled and tugged.

Kurama had scooped most of the popcorn from the microwave into a big bowl but then decided to make another packet as well. He usually managed to finish his popcorn within the first half an hour of a movie.

He flinched when a harsh _rip_ sliced through the quiet air, along with some projectiles that hit him in the face.

"Uh...sorry," Botan sighed, holding the opened bag in her hands while glancing around at the mess.

Kurama rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. "That kinda hurt."

Botan threw the bag away and went about sweeping away the candy. She had learned a while ago there was no '5 second rule'. As soon as food touched any dirty, germ-ridden surface it was a goner.

"Are you okay, Botan?" Kurama questioned. He moved to try and help her but the girl fiercely tugged back the dustpan, mumbling to herself angrily.

She instantly perked up at the question. "Yup!"

It only took a few more minutes before the two were settling themselves into Kurama's sofa with bowls of junk food and carbonated beverages laid out on the coffee table in front of them.

Botan had already slipped in the movie when he hadn't been looking and he hadn't bothered to ask the title when she sat down next to him.

After a few minutes of watching a girl in a tiny maid outfit pretend to dust a few pots around a house, Kurama opened his mouth to ask what the movie was exactly because there hadn't been a title screen, opening credits or any explanation of anything at a–

"Botan what is this!?" Kurama asked, jumping up with wide eyes as the scene played out before them on his television.

She giggled absently. "A...movie?"

"A porn movie!" he corrected, trying not to look at it.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, turning back to the screen without a problem.

Kurama's head slowly turned to stare at the girl still on the sofa. He wanted to leap over the coffee table and shut the thing off before they-+ Oh god! _Oh god!_

He grabbed the remote control from Botan's other side and started hitting random buttons hastily. Finally, after what seemed like _too long_ the thing shut off and the sounds stopped.

By then he was almost as red as his hair and Botan was also sporting a little tinge across her face.

He tossed the remote back onto the sofa before falling down on it as well. He put his head in his hands, trying to calm down so the blush would fade away quicker.

When Kurama looked up Botan was still staring blankly at the TV but she was biting her lip. He stared a moment.

"Was that really what you wanted to see?" he asked suspiciously.

She looked down to her lap, legs still folded carefully underneath her on the sofa. "Um..."

He waited expectantly.

Botan jumped up in mortification, the blush returning to her face worse than before. "No! I only got it because–" And she had pulled out the DVD box to show him a picture of a man and woman engaged in a passionate kiss, if the gripping of her upper arms and her facial expression were any indication.

Kurama glanced from the picture to Botan's face, confused. "What?"

She turned the box around to look at the picture herself and turned her body around so he wouldn't see her face. "Because...well in the picture they're kissing. And I thought I could use it as a subtle way to...to ask if we could do that stuff..."

Kurama's eyes widened again. "Do that stuff?" he was pointing to the blank TV like an idiot.

Botan jumped at his hysterical voice. "Uh, no! Not _that_ stuff! This!" And she turned back to point at the box cover.

There was silence as her blush remained and his hand was still in the air.

Slowly, he lowered the appendage and watched the ferry girl avoid his eyes, holding the box tightly.

"Why?" he finally asked.

Botan jumped yet again at the unexpected question. Her eyes darted up from the floor to his for the briefest moment. "Well...I've never done that...stuff," she said lamely, hating her inability to just say the word 'kiss'. "And...well, Keiko makes it sound so amazing. The reason I was so clumsy before was because..." And there she stopped, because they both now knew why.

Kurama didn't respond and she felt the need to elaborate further.

She took her seat again, though staying uncomfortably close to the armrest. "And well...I thought, if I did want to do that I'd want it to be with...you." And she tried to shrug off the embarrassed feeling of what was basically a confession.

Botan turned back to the television and didn't say anything after that.

"Okay."

She stiffened at the sound of his voice. Not just because of what he'd said, but _how_ he'd said it.

His voice was lower, though not deeper, and something close to a whisper. Her head tilted down as she realized he had leaned close to her ear when he'd spoken and his breath tickled her in a way that made her blush for the nth time that night.

"Okay," she replied meekly, wondering what she'd gotten herself into.

His lips lightly pressed to her temple before she turned to finally look at him and her lips were caught.

Kurama didn't need to re-examine his feelings in the moment to know he had the tiniest crush possible (only because he tried not to think about it, _ever_) on her.

And well...he was a regular red-blooded guy (no longer a teenager). So if there was ever a chance he should take...

"Me too," Kurama whispered after pulling away a moment.

It took Botan a moment to understand what he was talking about. She finally smiled, in relief and...something else – at what was _basically_ his confession.

**xoxo**

When the two finally pulled apart from what started as a few experimental kisses that turned into something more passion-filled than the lame picture on the DVD box, they smiled knowingly at each other.

Kurama let his arm rest on her shoulders while Botan leaned into his side comfortably.

He turned back on the TV, both unknowing that the DVD was still playing.

Both eyes bugged out in shock as the woman on the screen moaned loudly one last time before breathing heavily and lying there in a daze.

"Well..." Botan said when he finally found the stop button and hit it.

Kurama turned to her, not as self-conscious of his blush as before, seeing as she looked just about the same.

"Maybe we _could_ try that stuff next time," she said coyly with a grin.

**xo end xo**

**I hope you** all learned something. About the five second rule, I mean. It's true. Once it hits the ground it's not good to pop it in your mouth.

This is an idea that I had years ago but I only scribbled down something, basically point A and point B. It could have been posted as a drabble (158 words) but I decided to write something, went through a lot of old notes before picking this one and tried to flush it out.

I feel kinda bad it wasn't as dirty as the summary portrayed it to be but it turned out pretty cute, and maybe a bit...hot? I think I'm kinda bad at writing these steamy scenes though. I feel like I'll overdose on descriptions so I try to keep it minimal with the right amount of implication. I dunno, does that work?

Tell me what you think!

Wow, I'm writing a lot these past few days...weeks...two months. It's amazing.

8-5-10

7:05pm


End file.
